More Fun Comics Vol 1 41
Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "Death on the Telephone" | Synopsis3 = A wealthy man with a bad heart is poisoned before he can change his will, and ironically, also before a heart attack would have killed him anyway. Sandy Keene solves the case. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer4_1 = Bob Jenney | Penciler4_1 = Bob Jenney | Inker4_1 = Bob Jenney | StoryTitle4 = Gary Hawkes: "Texas Test Flight Treachery" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "Charles I and the Rise of Oliver Cromwell" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer6_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler6_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker6_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle6 = Flying Fox: "Segudora Strikes" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | Writer7_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle7 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 16" | Synopsis7 = Johnnie Law wakes up in a bathtub full of ice. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * | Writer8_1 = John Hampton | Penciler8_1 = John Hampton | Inker8_1 = John Hampton | StoryTitle8 = Red Coat Patrol: "The Gold Bandits" | Synopsis8 = O'Malley captures a gang of robbers. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Antagonists: * robbers | Writer10_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler10_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker10_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle10 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Mission on the Yangtze" | Synopsis10 = Bob rescues a girl from a burning building. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer23_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler23_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker23_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle23 = Wing Brady: "Paid In Full, Part 8" | Synopsis23 = Amid the battle with the Arabs, Le Maire saves Wing Brady from being shot in the back by the villainous Pytlak. Shortly later, Pytlak is killed, and Wing's revenge is complete. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Le Maire Antagonists: * Pytlak ** Arabs | Writer25_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler25_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker25_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle25 = Buccaneer: "Episode 9, The Abduction of Regina Rankin" | Synopsis25 = After capturing Dennis Stone, the corrupt governor has a problem. For Stone to be hanged properly, there must be a trial, but then the governor's connection to the slave trade would be exposed. The governor resolves to hold the trial in secret, but unwisely informs Dennis of this, and within earshot of his own daughter. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone Antagonists: * the Governor Other Characters: * the Governor's daughter | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Last issue for Masked Ranger. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Bank Robbers' Defeat" (text story) by Terry Keane ** Butch the Pup, by Fred Schwab ** Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}